The High Priestess
The High Priestess is the birth mother of the Daughters of Cerberus, making her Ashi's mother, as well as the leader of the all-female cult sect of the same name. Characteristics *'Name': Unknown *'Age': Unknown *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Black *'Likes': Winning her leader's favor *'Dislikes': Failure *'Family': Ashi (daughter) Appearance Casual Wereform Shapeshifter Form Background Personality She proves to be merciless, even to her biological daughters, as she punishes them violently if they make any mistakes, and subjects them to the most brutal of training even when they were mere children. The closest she comes to showing any of them affection is when she briefly referred to Ashi as "my sweet Ashi" when she was little. Her only loyalty lies with the leader of the Red Lotus, believing that her daughters will be able to succeed in any mission and gain his favor, and as such, she tells her daughters to focus on their mission rather than each other's well beings, and that if any of them fall behind then they are weak and deserve whatever fate is dealt to them. Her seclusion of her children from the rest of the world left them stunted, naive, and easily distracted when presented with anything that did not pertain to their mission, thus making them vulnerable despite their extensive combat training. The Priestess's overbearing demeanor matches the behavioral patterns of parents who raise their children to glorify themselves, caring nothing for the children as human beings. She does not have any regard for life, as demonstrated by not caring about the deaths of her daughter or the other cult members. She crushes a ladybug in front of Ashi in order to demonstrate her view that life doesn't matter. Priestess is more unfeeling than cruel. Her actions always have a purpose, and are never done for any sort of sadistic enjoyment. She doesn't appear to love her daughters, or feel friendship for the other cultists. The only feelings she has exhibited are those of love for the Red Lotus and hatred for Peter Talbot, as he views his ways are weak and destroying the Old Ways as well as to stray her last surviving daughter from the Darkness. Skills/Abilities Relationships Daughters of Cerberus Even though she is their birth mother, she has not been a mother to them at all. Ashi She has declared Ashi to be her successor, to give birth and train a new generation of Daughters in service to whomever will be the next Lord of the Red Lotus. For this, Ashi was pushed harder, abused and tortured much more than her sisters ever could. In this, the Priestess made a deep-rooted fear of her in her daughter. Though she has always viewed her as the Weak One: unfocused, undisciplined... she believed she would be the first to die, thus making her the leader in the hopes she would be struck down. Peter Talbot Gallery Voice Actor Grey Griffin Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:The Red Lotus Category:Red Lotus Clan Category:Villains